


Biological Warfare

by SakuraMarie



Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gabriel overdramatic, Gabriel sick, Hawkmoth sick, Marinette sick, Nathalie is over it, Nooroo withholds information, Plagg is a little bit troll, Silly, i just like watching Gabriel suffer, ladybug sick, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMarie/pseuds/SakuraMarie
Summary: Gabriel Agreste never gets sick... or so he thinks. Adrien isn't the only Agreste in the household with a flair for dramatics and all Nooroo does is enjoy the show.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Stupidity: Nonsensical Tales of the Citizens of Paris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498973
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	Biological Warfare

Gabriel Agreste never got sick.

He was a man who took his health extremely serious. He only ate the best and healthiest foods. His vitamin routine was comprehensive and he avoided people like the plague.

People were full of disease after all, it was a scientific fact.

For years the worst he had was a small cold that he kicked in the butt with the best cold medicine Nathalie could find. It would not do if he met a business partner with a runny nose.

It would not do at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a normal spring day when it happened. The sun seemed extra bright and the birds excruciatingly loud when he groggily woke up.

His head was pounding. He let out a raspy cough and it took about three seconds for him to comprehend it when he got the biggest coughing fit he had since he was a struggling fashion student surviving on cheap ramen noodles and disgusting American instant macaroni and cheese.

He did the first thing the could think of.

He called Nathalie in the most dignified way he could muster.

It sounded like a dying animal to Nathalie's ears.

Nooroo just sits on his perch. They too felt ill but they didn't mind in the slightest. Nooroo rather feel a bit ill than have Gabriel plot and monlouge all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nooroo had a look of pity on their face.

Not for Gabriel of course, but for Nathalie.

One didn't need his miraculous to see how one thousand percent DONE Nathalie was with a sick Gabriel and his dramatics. Maybe , just maybe, she would put them all out of their combined misery and make some kind of "accident" befall Gabriel.

Nooroo shook his head, that wasn't a nice thought. Despite all misgivings of Gabriel and all the abuse Gabriel put everyone around him through, No one deserved death... and Nathalie didn't deserve jail time for murder. For being accomplice to a domestic terrorist yes, for murder no. Despite it all, Nathalie still showed them some degree of kindness so Nooroo couldn't wish the worst on her.

Still, it amused them no end to see the normally composed Gabriel Agreste act like a spoiled toddler just cause he got sick.

"Thank You Tikki for infusing your holder's germs to his master. Curing Light is a great thing." Nooroo whispered as if Tikki could hear it somehow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien Agreste felt sad.

Marinette was home with the flu. The class just seemed a little less lively without her there.

As he got home and walked passed his father's room he heard retching that sounded ghastly

"If I didn't know better... I'd say someone is hacking a hairball " Plagg said with unmasked glee " Gross~"

Adrien had a determined look on his face. He couldn't help his good friend Marinette but he could help his father. He had just the thing to cheer him up, A Ladybug compilation.

Gabriel had to swallow his rage. As his son tried to help him get better. Apparently that meant watching his enemy in action as they ate soup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug was sluggish, no one could deny it as they watched the heroine.

" I will clip the Moth's wings myself if I get a hold of him. " She said in a raspy voice. She was obviously trying not to go into a coughing fit mid battle " today of all days"

The akuma itself was not doing any better.

The akuma was not sick but they could literally hear the coughing and sneezing in their head. He could hear the gross sound of snot being expelled and snorted back in.

Hawkmoth was disgusting. It was one thing to see and imagine Ladybug's coughs and sniffles from a small distance away but having it play super loud in its brain...

The akuma literally gags, he didn't sign up for this.

After the third time the akuma heard not only Hawkmoth but Ladybug give an especially wet cough it screeches

"THAT'S IT! SCREW THIS!"

The akuma literally rips out the item, throws it to the ground and stomps on it like an enraged bull.

The purple akuma came out, only barely missing the angry stomps of the victim. Like Hawkmoth himself, it was a bit pale and weakly flew away.

Ladybug runs to over and grabs it. She than smirks wickedly

"Ya know Hawkbutt! I have one consolation through all this... At least we are both sick and I have the satisfaction I took you down with me! Enjoy your sick week!"

Time to develize!" She lets out a coughing fit than said her trademark " bye bye little butterfly "

Chat helps the victim up, though the victim didn't linger, the sounds of sick bug were gross.

Chat, not fearing getting sick, goes to help his lady

"Uh my lady?... how did you get Hawkmoth sick... ? " referring to her screaming at the purified akuma

Ladybug rests her head on his shoulder and laughs a bit too hard " My Kwami told me when I purify akumas... i have to put a little bit of myself into the magic and I have been getting sick lately..."

Chat Noir laughs as he gets " ah~ I see~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkmoth stood there in his butterfly hideaway and let his transformation drop

Ladybug apparently made him sick somehow. How did she transfer her vile germs to him.. HOW?!

"My God... She is using Biological warfare on me... she is more evil than me!"

Nooroo just hides a knowing grin and flies off, satisfied in the knowledge that only they knew the truth in that whole mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel deserves suffering. I think this series is just " Make Gabriel Suffer" or " Make him stupid" cause I NEED this. Let me have it lol


End file.
